Rumors of the Abandoned Dorm
by AlbinoJellyfish
Summary: RinxIzumo coz there's just not enough. Rin and Yukio are deemed uncontrolable and dangerous by the vatican, and, unable to break them, Mephisto locks them in an abandoned dorm. rumors begin to surface about the creepy old dorm, and ghost stories emerge. and with ghost stories come slightly illegal tests of courage, no? COMPUTER'S DOWN! SLOW UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

**And this is what brain food does! Mwahahahahaha!**

**I think I forgot a disclaimer for my last story… oh, well! I don't own anything but the idea from my last story, nor do I own anything but the idea from this story! No characters, settings, objects, personalities, or anything! **

**By the way, nobody is supposed to know of the existence of Yukio or Rin, and they are all still exorcists in training. A few rumors (or ghost stories) have been floating around True Cross about the abandoned dorm room on the other side of the city. Mehehe~ I've been nursing this idea for a while now, time to start the story!**

This is True Cross Academy. Most of the structure is for the regular students, the other fraction is for the cram school students. Most regular students here don't know of the existence of demons or the cram school, but the students of the cram school know full well of the danger. We are the exorcists-in-training. At this point, most of us are still just exwires. My name is Izumo Kamiki, and my friends are Shiemi Moriyama and Noriko Paku. The other three idiots I'm stuck with are Ryuji Suguro(a.k.a, Bon), Renzo Shima, and Konekomaru Miwa. Our teachers are exorcists, and one of them goes by the name of Shura. Shura is a trouble-making woman who enjoys digging into the secrets and rumors of students, and making them worse. She usually spreads them around, when she's not feeling too aloof or apathetic, that is.

One of the new rumors is about the abandoned dorm room down in the lower regions of the city. None of us (including regular citizens) are allowed anywhere near it. Some of the students can catch a glimpse or two of it from their dorm room windows, and none of what they _say _they see is anything practical. Some students say that aliens come there at night, because of the occasional spark of blue light. Others inquire that they saw a giant cat on the roof. All of the exwires, however, know that low level demons and high level demons alike are attracted to it. We guess that that was the reason it was locked up.

Some students are getting bolder. With ghost stories, come dares, and with dares plus ghost stories, there comes friendly (and slightly illegal) tests of courage. That is precisely why I, of all people, am here with Paku and Sheimi, standing in front of the large, locked black gates blocking the way to the abandoned dorm.

**After these first two chapters, I think they'll get longer. R&R, PWEASE! I LOVE YOU ALLLL! 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ao No Exorcist. This is a phone conversation between Shura and Mephisto.**

"_Are you positive, shura?"_

"Of course. There are three exwires from one o' my classes heading for the lower dorm."

"_And you refuse to stop them, why?"_

"Cause this just may be the group of students we've been watin for. They've got stuff goin' for 'em that no others have had before."

"_Splendid. I trust your judgment, Shura. You realize that if this fails, it's all on you, correct?"_

"Well, that's obvious, ain't it? "

"_I suppose so. Well then, make sure you watch them, yeah?_

"Already on it."

_*click* beep… beep… beep_

**Nyahaha. Ominous and short, ne? review~ constructive criticism appreciated~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for all the short chapters… I don't own ao no exorcist… Q^Q**

_Izumo Kamiki is not a wimp_. Or so I keep telling myself, though as I stand in front of the supposedly demon-infested dorm, staring it right in the face, I can't help but run through every possible event that could happen. While doing this, I also manage to think of every demon with a high enough level to ambush us, such as demons like Amaimon or Mephisto. That's not possible, though, right? Mephisto wouldn't let those kinds of monsters in here without saying anything… well, he did let Amaimon in… Crap! I just need to stop thinking about it!

"Kamiki-san? Ne, Kamiki-san? Can you hear me?"

"eh? Oh, sorry moriyama-san" _crap! I'm already breaking a sweat, and we're not even in there yet!_

"mm. are you sure you're okay with doing this, Izumo-chan?"

"Aa, I'm okay, paku. Sorry for worrying the both of you, I'm ready when you are." After speaking, I allowed myself a few seconds to calm down with some deep breaths.

"Yosh! Let's go, Moriyama-san, Paku." I said, balling up my fist.

"Hai, Kamiki-san!"

"Hai, Izumo-chan"

And so, we made our way over the gates, checking to see if anyone was within our range of vision. Gradually, we removed the various seals and barricades from the front doors, standing off to the sides as we pushed them open together. They made this awful screeching sound - not unlike that of a dying owl.

As soon as they were right against the tattered walls of the facility, we waited for something to come out. When nothing came, we glanced at each other, wondering why it was so eerily quiet. As we stepped inside, dust was kicked up by our feet, creating mini tornadoes of dust mites, all visible due to the fullness of the moon. Our footsteps echoed throughout the oddly empty halls, only adding to the haunted house effect.

"It's creepy to be in an empty dorm room isn't it?" said a blushing sheimi, as she silently shook and clenched her fists together in front of her chest.

"Yeah, no kidding. You forgot to mention the part that this dorm has been abandoned for who-knows-how-long." I admit, I was slightly irked at the girl's not-so-subtle reaction to this creepy building.

"Ne, you guys wanna make it creepier?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Me and sheimi said in unison, startled at the other party member's suggestion, and obvious comfort walking through the dark halls.

"how are you not totally freaking out right now?"

"I agree with Kamiki-san, Noriko-san!"

"Well, when I was a little kid, my parents would always take me to haunted houses. Every year, they would become scarier, so I guess I'm just immune to these kinds of places now."

"So did you just suggest this because you were homesick or something?" okay, now this girl is just being ridiculous.

"Mm… probably, yeah."

"NANI?" okay, me and sheimi were probably being a little too loud at this point.

"ehehe, eeehhh?" I swear, Paku needs to get her head fixed or something.

From there on out, we walked in silence, trying to ignore the sounds the building was making, and looking anywhere but at each other. We aren't mad, we were just a little preoccupied with staring at the various oddities in the facility. The further we got to the west wing, the cleaner it got. It was still the middle of the night, so it was dark, but we also didn't need flashlights. The light reflecting off the moon's surface was enough to allow us to effortlessly maneuver around the corridors, in search of anything interesting.

Just as I was about to regain my cool, there was a muffled noise, similar to that of sneakers landing on tiled floor, which came from the east wing. We all freaked in our own way, I gasped, put my hands to my mouth, and stood there trembling, eyes as wide as saucers. Shiemi let loose a squeak, closed her eyes, and collapsed into the fetal position, hands also at her mouth. Paku let her eyes widen, put her arms right up against her sides, and stood there like one of those soldiers in red (the nutcracker ones), the only difference was that her face was not expressionless, and her head was turned slightly in my direction.

We all waited for something to happen, in the same positions we started in. when nothing came for a good couple of minutes, we all sighed and loosened up.

"Well, it looks like we all reacted to nothing. It was probably one of the ceiling boards falling." Said an only slightly startled Paku

"I thought I was a goner…" said a panting shiemi, holding her hand in front of her heart as if preventing herself from having a heart attck.

"I really did think it was going to be a teacher. Your right, Paku, probably just a ceiling board."

Our relief was short lived, however, as we heard some muted whispers sounding from somewhere above us, and then a "shhh" and some shuffling. And you wanna know what our very _mature_ reaction was ?

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!" All of us in successful unison. We sprinted out of there so fast, I could've sworn we flew through one of the windows, with how suddenly we were in the shriveled courtyard.

"We should tell the others." I said, panting.

"Yeah, they're nice. I'm sure they'd believe us, right, Noriko-san?"

"Maybe. I just hope they'll come back here with us next time"

"of course they wi- WAIT, WHAT? NEXT TIME? ARE YOU _CRAZY?"_

"No way, it's up to us to solve this mystery now, ne, Moriyama-san?"

"s-sure… If you say so…"

"Moriyama-san!"

"w-what?"

"We can't come back here again, what if a teacher catches us?"

"But you already went in here the first time, and no one came!" Paku makes a point…

"But-"

"Stop fighting, you two! We can resolve this with the others tomorrow, right now we have to get some rest!"

"Haaaiiii, Moriyama-saaan~" We said in exhausted unison.

**The next chapter's gonna be a lot of work. Whew~~~~ geez.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And so. I'm back. People are waiting, and I haven't started on this chapter yet (though by the time you read this, I most definitely have), so I'll start on this now, even though my mind is cloudy, and I've got nothing prepared. I don't own, so don't sue. Please.**

"IT REALLY HAPPENED, YOU IMBECILES!" I yelled though knowing, not any amount of yelling on my behalf would stifle their idiotic shrieks of laughter. They didn't believe a single word we said. To top it all off, Suguro-kun, being the teachers' pet he is, decided that it would be oh-so-hilarious to hold our going to the abandoned dorm _in the middle of the night_ over our heads. In the future, I know I will regret telling him what had happened, as if I didn't regret it enough already. At this point, even Sheimi was starting to get a little upset, so I grabbed my two friends' hands, and stomped toward the door. Just as I was about to enter the hallway, I turned around, Paku and Sheimi behind my back, and yelled;

"FINE! Whatever, it's not like I care if you get scolded for hiding the information in the first place, and not telling the teachers of our disobedience immediately after hearing about it!"

This got both his, and his friends' attention.

"Hmph, and what makes you say that I wasn't interested? It's not like I'm gonna tell them if I was going, too."

"What? What do you mean if you were going as well?"

"Well, I obviously will have to check this out for myself, if it managed to freak you out _this_ bad. Naturally, these two are coming along, as well." He signaled toward Shima and Konekomaru with his thumb, acting as if this outcome was completely obvious. I ought to kick his face in.

"So, will you ladies be joining us this evening?" I was waiting for Shima to speak up. As per usual, there is not the slightest hint of sarcasm in his words, while speaking to 'the ladies'.

"_gladly"_ and oh, no, I did not miss his and Miwa's bodies go stiff as they flinched at my words. I was practically _oozing_ malice. In the end, it seems, things didn't turn out too bad. Except for the fact that we'll be going back into that… spectacularly haunting building.

And so, I find myself, once again standing in front of these ominous gates, this time accompanied by more people. For some reason, the first time I came, I paid no attention to the smells, I was more concentrated on looking out for demons. I now know that I should probably be focusing on something else, just to keep my mind off of my accursed sense of smell. It literally smelled like demons' blood. Not unlike humans', just much more metallic. The thing that caught most of my attention, however, was the smell of ash. I most definitely would've noticed that the first time, no matter how preoccupied I was. It wasn't possible for someone to just randomly set a fire somewhere near here, and clean it up in a flash, leaving only the smell.

"ugh, you didn't mention this, Kamiki."

"I didn't notice the first time… I could've sworn it wasn't here yesterday."

"Well, that's not entirely possible, now is it?"

"Don't get mad at me, Suguro-kun, just ignore it, and let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Fine, then!"

I really hate that guy sometimes. Oh, well, time to get to it.

"Do you ladies need assistance getting over this awful fence?"

"Ah, no thank you, Shima-san, this is actually quite easy." Sheimi is as oblivious as always.

So we shimmied our way over, with me ignoring the idle chatter that took place between Paku, Shiemi, Miwa, and Shima. Opening the doors, we made our way inside, the smells intensifying.

Footsteps. Those were unmistakable, and they were frantic. Running about, and eventually deciding on an escape route, trudging up the stairs in the east wing as quietly as possible. None of us were expecting this, and as we regained our bearings, we all silently agreed to follow the ever-courageous Paku. Everyone was silent, trying also to muffle the sounds of their footsteps at least a tad bit.

Wide, teary eyes had become the 'new look' for both Miwa and Shiemi, only Shiemi was trembling along with it. I'm still surprised that Shima somehow managed not to make a move on her. At that moment, Paku grabbed her hand, and whispered something incoherent to the rest of us. At this, she noticeably brightened up, and we continued on. Apparently, that momentary confidence was built up to be stepped on once again, as the vents spurred to life suddenly, groaning and creaking as their rusted parts struggled to get their act together. As a result, all of the dust and ash that had previously lain dormant stirred into foul smelling whirlpools of air and debris. If the others weren't teary eyed before, they most definitely were now. Miwa, Shima, Shiemi, and I all went to make a break for it, scared out of our socks, when Paku and Suguro stopped us.

"Wait, there's no way we're leaving just yet. If anything, you should be more eager to get to the bottom of this. All of this just proved how smart a demon we're dealing with here, don't you want to solve this 'mystery'?"

"He's right; we can't chicken out a second time!" Paku and Suguro make the worst team.

"Now somebody just needs to find the control switch for this thing!" We were all forced to shout over the loud ruckus of machinery and 'old building sounds', myself included. Of course, nobody was up for the job I had requested to be done. "Fine, I'll do it myself!"

And so, I sprinted off into the storm, disappearing behind the haze. I predicted that this dorm was designed in similar way to those of more present build; I winded and twisted my way through the halls with ease, travelling straight to the control room. For some odd reason, this room was not involved in any of the "festivities" the entire rest of the building was encased in. it was also much larger than the present day dorms' control rooms were, only succeeding in making it seem creepier than it needed to be. That was when I noticed a figure hiding half-heartedly behind the nearby corner. Only half of its humanoid body showed, revealing a single, glowing blue orb, radiating its own light from (presumably) the creature's very own body. Midnight blue hair, wild with bed-head, sprang in all directions off of its curious face, leaving minimal room for its pointed ears to stick out. The thing that stuck out the most, besides the eyes, was its tail- the tuft of hair on the end and smaller hairs winding their way up the appendage the same color as the hair on its head. This _creature_ was a boy, and he looked about the same age as the other humans present in the facility. He just stood there, examining me just as I did him, those brilliant blue orbs looking over me with sparkling curiosity, and I could've sworn I saw the tiniest spark of… hope. That was, until, I concluded that he was the demon we were searching for, and shamelessly fell to my posterior, letting a small yelp of surprise lift itself into the air, only to be carried away and erased by the other overwhelming noises. He looked as if he wanted to help me, making to move himself from behind the wall, but I stopped him before he could get closer.

"W-Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahaha~ I know, I should probably be a lot more descriptive, but I just thought "oh, everyone who reads this already knows what a lot of this stuff looks like, so I don't really need to" aha. I guess I need to think harder ^-^''. It's just that I get so caught up in the plot that I forget to add those details. Thanks for the advice everyone, and remember that I will now (probably) take longer to update. For a start, the chapters are getting longer, and I have a terrible habit of skipping right to the juicy part in my imagination, so I have a hard time filling in the gaps sometimes, and I'm sorry for not being descriptive enough. I don't think I ever really liked having to write anything very descriptive…. But! You guys are my inspiration, and I would greatly appreciate it if you have any ideas for the story. They could be for couples, long-term things, certain 'happenings', circumstances, absolutely **_**anything-**_** even rated M stuff! I don't mind, seriously! Gimme your ideas, and I will eat them all upppp! Hehehe~ onto the chapter~ I don't own ao no exorcist~ oh, and im sorry that Rin is going to be pretty ooc, I just wanted to make him a tad bit more shy and stuff.**

"_Who are you?"_

As I looked up at his bright eyes through the darkness of the cellar-like control room, I wondered what his answer would be. Would he even _act _human? He's obviously a demon, but take away his tail and pointed ears, and he looks just about as human as any one of us. Would he just openly admit he was a demon? Would he be like Amaimon, curious and aloof, but sadistic? I'll admit that I was slightly glad he didn't at least _look_ like a psycho, just being around the demon Mephisto; with his absurd taste for umbrellas, top hats, and clown-like outfits, not to mention his strange purple hair with the swirly thing on top; was enough to drive a person mad. And then there was Amaimon, who's greenish-brown hair formed into a slightly dangerous looking spike right at the top of his head, along with his gothic tastes; his torn up, long jacket, small pointed boots, dark green socks, rolled-up-to-below-the-knee brown pants, tie, and vest **[A/N: too descriptive?]**. They were both creepy and insane, and they were also both demons. Forgive me for being stereotypical, but if there are already two demons on this level that are psychos, then I just kinda thought the rest would be, too…

He mumbled something under his breath, which I assumed could have been something like an apology, but came out as a series of quiet, guttural growls. He looked just about as shocked as I that he had just produced those sounds in an attempt to speak. The demon looked extremely self-conscious for a moment, quickly cleared his throat, and spoke in Japanese.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you…" his hands were held out in front of him, as if trying to reach out to me, but restraining himself from doing so. This boy- demon, this _demon_ was so curious.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer my question?" seriously, I could've chosen so many different things to say, like "what are you doing here" but I chose to be rude. I'm great.

"oh, um… hehe, it's kind of a long story if I put it correctly, but I'll just go with my name for now. I'm Okumura Rin, nice to meet you." Well that was blatant. So what do I say now, do I just introduce myself? Say 'well, hey there, mister okumura, nice to meetcha'? yeah, right, this is a demon, we're talking about. Getting up off of the floor and brushing myself off, I hold out my hand and say:

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izumo Kamiki." So I did end up saying something that simple. He doesn't take my hand, but I have far more pressing matters to attend to right now, so I'll just keep asking questions. It's his own fault; he should've expected this kind of reaction. Then I remember my friends and the raging dust-ash storms outside the room, and reach for the large control panel on my side of the room. He backs away from me a few steps, 2 for every 1 I take towards all the switches, buttons, and levers. When I hear the vents shudder to a stop, I begin.

"I have a lot of questions to ask you, Okumura-kun, so I'll request that you answer all of them truthfully. Why did you turn on the vents?"

"I wanted to get one of you alone in here, preferably you." That is a little creepy. I give him a weird look, and continue.

"Why me?"

"Because you seemed to be the most level-headed." At this, he grabbed his tail, idly fiddling with the graceful appendage and the tuft of fur at the end.

"You are a demon, correct?"

"That's correct…"

"What level?"

"Um… I don't really like classifying myself, but you would probably say… higher class?" So he didn't know himself. I know that he's probably on the same class (if not a little lower) as Mephisto and Amaimon, two of the eight demon kings, given his appearance (he wouldn't look this human if he wasn't).

"What are you doing here?"

"Another long story. This one though, is classified; I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Oh, getting tricky now, are we? Well, how about… Why did you want to get one of us alone?"

"to ask _you _some questions." How ironic. And here I was, asking all of _my_ questions like I owned the place.

"And what are they?"

"First, what year is it? And what month? On second thought, what's today's date?" What the heck?

"Uh… I think it's April 10th, 2012." **[A/N: I used a random date in spring, nothing specific]**

"Oh… so it's been fifteen years, huh?" wait, what? He's really quiet when he wants to be, it's hard for me to hear him.

"What did you just say?"

"Aa, it's nothing. So what are you guys doing here?" Noo~ I hate it when that happens! Someone says something suspicious or important, and you don't hear it, and when you ask, they always say it's nothing! Oh, wait, he just asked a question.

"We heard some rumors about this place being haunted, so we wanted to check it out. Me and my girl friends came here once already before this, but chickened out before long."

"You shouldn't be here. Didn't anyone warn you? Aren't you guys forbidden or something?" His voice is rising, he's getting angry. Exasperated is a better word for it, actually.

"Well yeah, but… Y'know what? I'm just not going to answer any further. I'm already talking pretty casually with a DEMON for kami's sake; I should be the one asking the questions!" That only got him more angered, but behind it- somewhere in his eyes -I could see twinge of sadness. I felt a little guilty for snapping at him like that, but I brushed it away. He was a demon, after all, and it will one day be my job to exterminate them, as an exorcist. I'm trying to get as much information as I can from him so that I can report that a high-class demon is inhabiting the abandoned dorms, I don't care if I get in trouble (or worse) at this point.

"There's no need to point that out, I know full well how strange this situation is. Now, I think I'll be leaving before your friends show up." Just to back up his statement, the sound of rapid footsteps filled the halls that led to this room. He turned to leave, but I caught his tail, making him shriek and growl soon after, turning his head slightly to look at me through the corner of his eye.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you and your friends, I can't be caught with more than one of you at a time; I'm not good with people, especially when I'm the odd one out."

"Would I be able to see again?"

"Why would you want to?"

"I don't know, I'm just kind of curious."

"You shouldn't come back here."

"So if I want to see you again, I just have to come back here?"

"You'll have to find me first." So when I enter this building once more, I'll have to play a game of hide-and-go-seek? I'm good with that. Just after he turned and left (he rounded the corner and went up the staircase), my friends burst into the room, each saying my name in unison. I'll be coming here a lot more often now- maybe one day I will be able to bring my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**O^O this is **_**really **_**late…. I'm sorry? Augh, my god! I'm so sorry guys! My brain was being stupiiid! I'll try to make this chapter pretty long, for the sake of those who expect good work after long waits. I don't really have much planned for this chapter, sorry if it doesn't please you. I'm doing a sort of time skip thing- only focusing on a few important events. Sorry…**

. BREAK WAAAHH!0O0.:.

I, Izumo Kamiki have been reduced to this. This sneaky, disobedient, untrustworthy, lying criminal (not technically, but close to it). I can never be forgiven for my disobedience. I have changed from that "teachers' pet" to… this. Ever since that first meeting, I've been going to that dorm every weekend. My friends say they're worried about me being busy all the time, and not being able to hang out with them. In a particularly desperate situation involving a fight of exponential proportions (consisting of upside-down beds, cracked walls, and annoyed neighbors, if you would believe it), I had to make up a reason and _lie _to them. I never lie, and that inexperience showed as I told them that I had found myself a boyfriend. Okay, so it's not completely a lie, nor is it the truth. I'm still confused, having just figured it out the moment after I said it. That I, this sneaky, disobedient, untrustworthy, lying criminal have fallen in love with a _demon_. Send me to hell, o wise and powerful kami-sama! And that's not the best part. Having not believed my terrible lie, they demanded proof. So now, I must find someone to be my fake boyfriend. I plan on using the one responsible for this whole mess, of course, but I haven't worked out any of the details.

I should start from the beginning.

Like I already said, I had been going to that dorm every weekend after the first meeting. He kept his promise, every time I came into the building; it started off as a game of hide and seek. He was usually in the rafters, and every time I found him (he made an awful lot of noise), he'd squeak and fall, resulting in a small explosion of dust in the already dusty building. After some time passed, he finally gave up on the rafters, and I found him in the kitchen instead. When I asked him his reasons for changing his location so suddenly, he replied with "The kitchen is my favorite room anyway. You keep finding me, so I changed my spot." It also seems he's a splendid cook. Since I would stay most of the day, he would make me meals- I was quite impressed, I for one have no experience in the culinary arts. A lot of times, cooking was a conversation. The first goes as follows.

"How'd you learn to cook, anyway?" I asked, my head tilting to the side and my purple pigtails following shortly after.

"I taught myself when I was little, none of the people at the monastery were very good at it, and I had a ton of free time." He's never told me about his past other than the fact that he lived at a monastery. He did say that he has a twin brother, but they don't talk or anything. I still don't even know why he's here.

"Where do you get the supplies? I thought you couldn't leave."

"I can't, Mephisto sends the paladin to do it. He's real grumpy, though, and always manages to mess up on purpose in some way." His face twists into a grimace and his tail curls slightly, and I laugh because the look doesn't suit him. "What are you laughing at?" I can hear the laughter in his voice and see it in his eyes, but on his face is a mock- hurt expression. I laugh some more because I didn't know what to say. After a few seconds, the corner of his lip moves upward into a struggling smirk, and he bursts into a fit of laugh. He and I literally rolled around on the ground- only because neither of us laughs much.

It seems he's very outgoing (surprising, considering our first encounter), and he warmed up to me after the first 3 visits. After that, he'd hide in different rooms, playing his own game inside his other game. It was his way of showing me around, though he never led me into the west wing- for reasons I didn't care to ask for because he probably wasn't going to answer anyway. One day, he led me into his own room, he was bashful at first- with having a girl in his room, probably –but he dissolved the awkward silences with talk about his favorite manga and music, and the things he dislikes, like country music. I found myself becoming more and more used to him and his casual ways, but every once in a while, I would catch a bit of remorse or a shimmer of sorrow in those cerulean blue orbs. I find myself wanting claw the insides out of whatever it is that makes him this way during those times. It troubles me, the way he distances himself and seems to shoulder everything on his own. I don't even know what he's shouldering, just that it must be something out of my reach- which only angers me more.

That's when it hit me. After I declared I had a boyfriend, my thoughts roamed to Rin instinctively, and I realized just how much I noticed and cared about him. Today, I sit in my room and let my thoughts wander, eventually finding Rin as a suitable subject and settling on him. '_Oh great, more proof' _I think. I start thinking about his wonderful laugh, and the way he giggles when he gets shy, and fumbles with his tail often. I think about his blinding smile, his magnificent eyes, and the way he blushes so obviously and easily. As I realize what I'm thinking, my face flushes and I jump out of my bed, and quickly saunter out of my room, down the steps, and out the door. I'm sweating and panting now, becoming so embarrassed that I can't stand it, so I start jogging. I was due for some exercise anyway, and was already in my sweats.

After cooling down from my jog with a bath, I clean myself up and make my way over to the dorm. On my jog, I had decided to go and ask Rin to _pretend_ to be my boyfriend for the sake of relieving suspicion, all the while knowing that deep down inside, I would enjoy it. So now, wearing a pink romper with yellow flowers lining the edges, yellow TOMS, and a yellow headband behind my bangs and in front of my signature pig tails, I speed walk across the sidewalk with a blush and a worried expression.

. BREAK WAAAHH!0O0.:.

Trudging down the dirt path after making my way through the surrounding greenery, I reach the gates, and the pavement beyond them. Deciding that I disliked the sound they always made when I opened them, I climbed over them for the first time. I jumped up, latched onto the top, used my legs to push off, and flipped over it, landing on my feet on the other side in a crouched position, my arms extended out in front of me. I used to be a gymnast, after all. Today is just a different day, so I'll enter in the west wing. I figure that it wouldn't hurt to surprise Rin every once in a while. It seems the west wing is almost identical to the east; it has a kitchen, lavatory, sinks, mail lockers, laundry room, and the same awful smell. Though, as I continued walking, there were fewer cobwebs and dust, and the floors just kept getting cleaner. I wonder why Rin never led me over here…

As I continued my journey, the scent of science drew me closer to one of the rooms. In case you're wondering, science smells like smoke, chemicals, cleaning materials, and herbs. Just as I was about to reach the door handle, common sense smacked me right in the face. Rin doesn't like science. He doesn't like anything school related, actually, and dislikes cleaning anything but his kitchen and dishes almost as much. Could there be another demon roaming around here? Rin did mention he had a twin brother, but what are the chances of him being here? I backed away from the door slowly, deciding that I didn't want to find out, and scampered back to the dank and grimy east wing. He really needs to clean this place.

Knocking on his bedroom door, I wait for his answer almost patiently. I knew it wouldn't open; I just wanted to give it a try. I open the door and walk inside; trying to catch a glimpse of a midnight blue tail, and see that a little tuft is sticking out from underneath the bed. I crouch down and smirk, tightly tugging on the appendage. The demon squeals and bumps his head on the underside of the bed, holding onto it with his hand. He slowly makes his way out from under the piece of furniture, saying "you could be gentler, that really hurt!"

"I was gentle, it's just that your tail is really sensitive."

"If you knew that, why'd you pull it?"

"Because it's funny."

"… Point taken." That's the fun part about him; he knows whether or not something is funny for anyone even if it involves hurting or teasing him (though he doesn't take teasing as well). "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You only do touch my tail if something's bothering you." This guy is also pretty perceptive. It's true; one time, when I had a fight with Suguro-kun that had upset me, I stepped on his tail. Another time, I was frustrated with my parents, and I began braiding the tuft at the end after I finished lunch.

"Yeah, I need to fix that habit."

"You don't need to, I don't particularly mind. Other than the times you step on it or pull it, that is. I developed that habit a while ago, too, actually." Well that's good, I kinda liked messing with him- and I love the way his tail feels.

"I noticed."

"What's that mean?"

"I noticed that you do it, too. Like the first time we met, you were nervous, so you began twirling it in between your fingers."

"Oh." And that marked the beginning of some awkward silence. But where there is awkward silence, there is Rin Okumura, the demon with a hatred for silence. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"What?"

He sighed. "What did you want to talk about?" he had that smile plastered onto his face, the one that looked slightly worried and caring. I blushed, of course, with the question I was about to ask him. We were sitting on his floor, him cross-legged leisurely, and I sitting on my knees with my fists clenched against my thighs. As I began my story about the fight that broke out, his face changed from worried to peeved, and as I neared the conclusion, he was grinning- probably on the verge of laughter. When I told him that I intended that _he_ be the fake boyfriend, the laughter spilled out, and I waited patiently. "Wait, what? You know I can't leave this building!"

"Yeah, but I still don't know the reason why, and until I do, you're still a weirdo living in an abandoned dorm for no reason, who needs to get out more. This is the perfect opportunity."

"That's hurtful; I told you I can't tell you why." His eyes were narrowed and he was smirking, as if challenging me. I took it, and threw on my own challenging face; consisting of a raised chin so that I was somewhat looking down on him and a smirk that was almost on the verge of a grin. I have to admit, I always look kind of like a cliché villain who thinks they have the perfect plan.

"And why can't you?"

"Classified." Not working.

"I'm not backing down on this."

"Look, I seriously can't tell you! I can tell you small details, but not the whole thing!"

"Then tell me the small details."

"Okay, my brother and I did something pretty bad 15 years ago, and Mephisto confined us to this dorm for safe keeping- because he couldn't kill us. At the beginning of this year, he lightened up _a lot_ on security, probably due to one of his schemes or something." So my suspicions were confirmed.

"So… he lives here, too?"

"Yeah, but we don't get along well. He's a stickler and he's uptight. We're basically the complete opposite, and he's still really mad at me for… _reasons_, so we live in different wings. He has the west wing, I have the east."

"Oh. Well… maybe we can disguise you..?"

"Are you hell-bent on getting me to go? Because, I don't think that's going to work- they'll definitely notice that I'm gone."

"How about I talk to your brother about it? I'm sure he'll understa-"

"He won't." The matter-of-fact tone that he used made me want to believe him. He was glaring at the floor, his eyes trembling and his tail splayed about as if in defeat. In a second, the look was gone- replaced with a mask of embarrassment. I watched him start to giggle softly and heard him apologize for his suddenness, but I wasn't actually listening. All I was thinking was that that look on his face- the one I hated so much –had been caused be me. Then I realized he was staring at me. His eyes shone in curiosity, and his hand moved to my face. I gasped from the sudden contact and close proximity, as he wiped something wet from my cheek with his thumb.

"U-uh…" I didn't realize I was crying!

"Eh?" he noised, obviously confused about what just happened. I moved my hands to my flushed face, eyes seeing stars and mouth making little noises. Looking around the room, trying not to make eye contact, I burst out yelling.

"Just do it! You can take a risk!" wincing at the force of my voice, he agreed a little reluctantly. And so, the matter was decided. I fell backwards, tired out of my wits, my arms flopping ungracefully on either side of me. I heaved a great sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first of all- IM SO FRIGGIN SORRY I TOOK SO LOONG! It was one dilemma after another; vacations, camp, school, and then my charger broke and I couldn't even use my computer for a month! Then there's also the lack of inspiration, I had known where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I didn't know how to get there. Btw: I realize that Rin's pretty ooc, but that's on purpose. You'll find out in later chapters why his outgoingness and courage have basically been knocked square out of him (by a certain evil demon.) I****f anybody has an idea for this story they can go ahead and leave a comment. I like to have people included in my stories. And if you didn't like something I did, please tell me. :3 also, if anyone has anything about Rin that they would like added into the story, or something Izumo has yet to notice about him, I would love to hear it! ****On with the story~**

Xo0oXLINEXo0oX

"I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once."  
― John Green, _The Fault in Our Stars_

Xo0oXLINEXo0oX

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?"

"I have no idea, so let's just go with it!" I said cheerfully, checking over my date one last time. You could say we matched, but I'm not going to admit to anything… He was wearing a long black tank top with dark wash skinny jeans with silver and gold chains on them. I offered him a sweatshirt, but he said he didn't need it. I was wearing a navy blue, slightly frilly short skirt and a black sweatshirt with Mephy land's logo on it. Both of us were wearing black Converse. I had to admit, it was a large improvement from his usual sweats or outdated school uniform. The outfit made his eyes stand out, what with all the black everywhere else. I was excited to get going, so I hauled him all the way out to the door by his tail- which was a big mistake. By the time we were at the gate, he said he was just about ready to keel over if I didn't let go.

(Switching perspective- I know you guys were waiting for this) Despite his outwardly cool appearance, Rin had a bad feeling about this day. No matter how certain Izumo was, Rin had no such confidence. Many worries were running amok in his head as he sneaked out of the building with Izumo, his dazed state now becoming something that she took as a bad sign. Whenever he was lost in thought and she had tried to coax him out of it, he would jump out of his skin. Every time he did, he would internally scold himself for both worrying her, and getting lost in thought in the first place. "Rin!" startled by the sudden voice crashing his train of thought, he almost tripped over a rock. While catching his balanced, he noted that they had made it a long ways away from where he first dove into his thoughts- they were already past the gate. "You were lost in thought again; does it have something to do with leaving the building?" He was never good at lying. He also knew it was completely pointless to lie to _her_, for the girl was even sharper than his brother. He shivered involuntarily at the mere thought of his brother, bringing about a series of unwanted flashbacks. "See, you _are_ cold. Here, I brought the sweatshirt with me- put it on." Immediately snapping him out of his memories, Rin swears to himself that this woman is amazing. `_I guess that's why I like her so much…' _blushing because of his thoughts, he accepted the sweatshirt and hastily wiggled it over his shoulders. They continued on in a sort of nagging silence.

After a while, he noticed how long it had been since his last breath of fresh air. He began to revel in the warmth the nearly midday sun brought to his skin, amplified by their black clothing, and as he took another prolonged breath, he once again swore of the greatness the woman walking next to him didn't notice she had.

Izumo took note of his contented sighs and engraved his warm smile into her head with her photographic memory. "Oh! We're almost there! Act like you know what's going on!" She said, affectionately bumping her elbow into his. Rin scoffed at that, and did as he was told.

As they approached the park and it came into view, a wave of nostalgia came crashing over Rin. It was the same park. He swallowed the look of sadness creeping onto his face, and replaced it with his usual curious mask. Izumo put on her arrogant and indifferent mask she wore around people she didn't exactly trust a lot. And as the pair made their way over to the grinning (plus one smirking and another scowling) group of friends, the two realized how fake they were. Rin put it on his newly formed list of things he needed to talk about later, sure that it would soon be expanding. Various greetings were exchanged, as well as introductions. "This is Shima Renzo, he was born into the same shrine as Suguro-kun and Miwa-kun." Izumo said, gesturing to a relaxed looking, pink haired male. Shima waved at Rin with a carefree smile. Next she pointed to a tall, gruff looking male. "This is Suguro Ryuji, nicknamed Bon." Suguro grunted in response, and Rin took note of his piercings and multicolored hair. "This is Miwa Konekomaru, nicknamed Koneko because of his love for cats." The young, bald monk waved rather tentatively, as if he was forced into meeting Rin. "This is Moriyama Shiemi, one of my friends." Rin took a good look at her- she was cute. With shoulder-length, platinum blond hair and a rather… mature body, she was bound to be popular. She smiled, blushed and waved, in a way that made her look far too innocent for her own good.

"And I'm Noriko Paku, izumo-chan's best friend." The girl stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he gladly accepted. Although having a reserved look to her, the brunette seemed a little protective over Izumo.

The group exchanged small talk, and Rin began to warm up to them. He and Bon seemed to agree on being rivals (at best) and got into a couple small bickering fights throughout the meeting. Shima would often try to flirt with one of the girls, earning more than one bump on the head. They asked him things like "do you have a job," "why don't we ever see you at school," and "just how the heck did you 'score' Kamiki?" Most of which, Rin was able to answer just fine, but others were a tad bit difficult. He had to make up things about his classes at True Cross (by memory, no less) just to find a reason why they had never seen him around before. By the end of the day, they were all tired of standing up, so they exchanged farewells and took their leave.

"See? Not so bad, right?"

"Besides my aching feet? Yeah, it was great. It felt really good to get out and talk to new people after so long."

"You have me- I'm a new person." She knew what he meant, but she couldn't resist teasing him.

Instead of scrambling to find an answer (like she had expected), he just smiled and said "I know." She really couldn't help but blush, it was his fault for being so… Rin. She didn't even know what that meant.

Xo0oXLINEXo0oX (Rin's point of view)

You know when you're too happy to think anything could possibly go wrong enough to end it? And then something does? Well, yeah, that's what just happened. There I was, all happy-go-lucky and at peace, even while returning to the place I'd learned to loath. Then I heard a gunshot. A silver bullet zipped right past my head, cutting the air along with my state of self-confidence. Alertness covered my features, and I craned my head in every which direction trying to find the source. I took Izumo by the wrist, moving her behind my back after finding the source- my own twin brother. The lighting was dim, the sun sinking quickly behind the horizon, the surrounding trees blocking what little rays we could get. I barely had enough time to focus my eyes on his gun before he fired the next shot. I cursed, jumping aside and moving Izumo with me, and instinctively reaching for my sword, only to find that I had left it at the dorm. Using _that_ was out of the question, we were in the forest, losing light fast, with Izumo right behind me, and I was already in enough trouble. So I resorted to using my fists, commanding Izumo to run, and jumping forward to land a punch in his gut. She refused to leave, as expected, and now, she was trying to call upon her familiars. I wasn't going to be able to get those guns out of his hands, so I landed punch after punch on his ribs, abdomen, and chin. Under my strength, he fell first, still trying to shoot the crap out of me. I shouted at Izumo to run once more, saying all I could to get her out.

"He's too strong, you could get caught! Just get _out _of here, there are major consequences!"

"Friends help each other, idiot! Just deal with it- I'm not going to leave you here!"

"Then _let_ me help you! Get away from here _right now_, or I swear to you, Izumo Kamiki, you won't ever see me again!" she gasped at the threat as tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, and she sprinted out of the forest, determined to get help. Little did she know, this goes far deeper than one simple grudge…

**Cliff hanger! This chapter was rather boring… I'm sorry… but I'm pretty darn sure the next chapter will go pretty well. Gosh… you all waited so long for such an awful, boring chapter… HONTOU GOMENASAI!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ask questions if you need to! (BTW: I only chose to write this story with Izumo because she reminds me a lot of myself, and I thought it would be pretty easy for me mold her 'hidden character')**

It happened fast, and it was unexpected. A flash of light, searing pain, and a moment of numbness before the reality of the injury assaulted his senses. Rin had no idea his brother still had silver bullets. He had thought he would've gotten rid of them after… _that_ day. Apparently not, he mused as his thigh adamantly refused to close the bullet wound. _Bang, bang, bang_ three more hunks of silver are hurdled into the night sky as Rin tried his best to dodge with his failing leg. Yukio got back to his feet and advanced quickly, but Rin was far quicker. He smashed his head into his twin's, elbowed the guns out of his hands, and used his good leg to knee him in the gut. Yukio collapsed into a coughing fit, and Rin used a rock to knock him unconscious. He never liked fighting his brother. He collapsed against a nearby tree, and he noticed the fizzing of his new wound. He needed to get the bullet out before it did major damage- if he left it in, he might never walk again. His gaze wandered over to his brother's bruised form- he always carried emergency first aid, so he would be fine. He wanted to be a doctor, after all. His dreams were crushed, and Rin couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. Everything was his fault. He had forgotten how powerful his muscles were. He'd need to get that in check. Rin couldn't think straight now… everything was fuzzy… For now, he'd take a nap…

* * *

"Hurry UP! We don't have any time left! We don't know what kind of danger he could be in right now," Izumo snapped. She was frantic, after fleeing the scene; she recollected her friends and gave a brief explanation of the situation. Now, they were running back towards the forest at top speed, everyone but Izumo was absolutely baffled.

"Oi! Okumura was _just_ leaving not an hour earlier- how could he have gotten into this kind of a situation so quickly? Hey, wait… isn't this the direction of that old dorm? That place is illegal! Where the heck are we going," Bon exclaimed.

Izumo panted, replying, "It's a longer story than what I told you so far, that's for sure! You were already over here once before, though, right? So it shouldn't make much of a difference now!"

* * *

Five minutes later sent them shooting through the trees and into a slight clearing, revealing possibly the second most shocking scene the group had ever witnessed. Collapsed in a heap, was an ebony-haired teenager, presumably the same age as all the others, wearing cracked rectangular glasses. They weren't able to see much of his face, but with what they could see, was an almost sickly pale complexion, and at least three moles… beside him were, quite shockingly, twin pistols and the extra ammo to go with them. Although, perhaps the most shocking thing about the young man was his outfit; it resembled that of the current-day exorcist uniform, only slightly bulkier…

Soon, however, their initial shock wore off… only to be replaced ten-fold during the mere 90 degree turn of a head. Lying up against a tree opposite of his apparent opponent, was Rin Okumura. His clothes torn slightly with the occasional scratch and a large bullet wound on his thigh, he seemed much worse for wear than the other young man. Supposedly, he had stopped to take a nap. In the middle of the forest. With his thigh oozing blood and- was it _fizzing_? Whatever the case, it was clear the boy had far less common sense than they were led to believe. Izumo, however seemed to pay no mind towards his mental state of health, preferring to focus more on his physical well-being. The group had to get it together fast, or Rin would be suffering far worse than he already was. They each came up with what they had in the first-aid department, each carrying at least a band aid, as they were used to sudden injuries (they were _exorcists in training_, after all). Sheimi and her familiar, Ni, produced any herbs needed for disinfection and such, while Konekomaru and Izumo took to the procedure of removing the bullet (which was made of silver, Bon noted) and anything else they could do to save Rin's leg _(A.N: forgive me, I hardly know a thing about medical shenanigans)_. After a tense two hours, they finally left the rest up to his immune system. They only hoped the mystery boy could take care of himself.

* * *

The exorcists in training were exhausted. It didn't help that they had to carry an immobile teenage boy up two flights of stairs into an old, dusty, underused dorm. Izumo led them to the kitchen, thinking he'd be uncomfortable with everyone in his room. They dumped him into one of the chairs, only hoping he'd wake up soon to explain things. Speaking of which, their pig-tailed friend could probably do some of her own right now…

"So what the heck was that all about?" questioned Bon.

"Quite honestly, I haven't much of an idea, myself. He doesn't really tell me much about his 'situation'…" replied Izumo.

"Can you at least tell us who he is? We know you're hiding something- we've known you long enough. Besides, this guy is kinda shady, it's almost like he was making stuff up on the spot!" said Shima.

Izumo chuckled, "You guys are crazy… Well, you see, it actually started the night we all came here together to investigate…"

And so, Izumo relayed the little bits and pieces she had collected of Rin's story to her friends.

Their reactions weren't the best, and some were worse than others'…


End file.
